


Swimming with the fishes

by Anthiem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Dolphins, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), M/M, Mentioned Heat/Mating Cycle, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthiem/pseuds/Anthiem
Summary: The ocean is a large place and many creatures roam beneath it's surface. It's a place where one has to survive by hunting for food and fighting for territory... but one mermaid had to be lazy.This story is told from the perspective of Mutt.





	Swimming with the fishes

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by two people. 
> 
> One was Muskka's work, Red Scales. here is their art blog: http://muskka.tumblr.com
> 
> The other is Zwagy, I didn't know about the pairing but they got me into it, and I love how cute it is. here is their blog: https://zwagyzonk.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.

**_Humans are so easy to steal from_ **

 

A ship rocked back and forth on the waves of the ocean as a city could be spotted in the distance. It wasn’t too far away, enough not to be disturbed by the bigger waves that form as surfers ride on them. A few men on the deck were laughing and having a couple of beers while there are rods lined up near the end of their boat.

 

**_They wait for the fish to bite the bait on the end of metal hooks tied to, what they call, “plastic lines”._ **

 

A large fish under the water swam closer to sardine on a hook while in the shadows, a skeleton was laying in wait. The skeleton looked up at the hungry fish, crawling slowly out of the shadows revealing it’s form. It’s skull was elongated compared to a humans, a golden fang replaced one of it’s canines and it’s bones were sturdier. If it swam next to a human, the skeleton would be much bigger. The closer the fish swam to the hook, the more the skeleton slowly showed itself to the light. The skeleton was a mermaid as its transparent tail became unconcealed by the shade of the rocks and coral around it. It’s tail was a burnt orange color and one could see it’s pelvis and short spine with some ribs attached that went along with the curve of its tail.

 

**_Through I guess I wait around just as much as they do._ **

 

The fish took a bite and the hook sunk into it’s lip, pulling the line and in turn tugging the rod. One of the men went over and started to reel it in. The skeleton watched the fish swam fiercely against the line pulling it in. The skeletal mermaid swam up and bit down on the fish tearing it off the hook. The men groaned in disappointment as the skeleton enjoyed a good meal he didn’t have to hunt for.

 

**_The food tastes so much better when I don’t have to put any effort into getting it._ **

 

The skeleton crunched down on the fish in it’s maw, savoring the taste was they slowly swam along. They continued swimming further away from the boat until they heard something, something familiar.

“YOU LAZY, USELESS SACK OF FISH SCALES, DID YOU STEAL FROM THE HUMANS AGAIN?!” the voice was below it and coming up fast. The skeleton looked down and saw their brother. He was a smaller skeletal merman, a rounder face and a perfectly fine fangs. His bones had fine cracks in them, showing others he’s been in plenty of fights and won. The brother had a transparent tail just like the larger skeletal mermaid, but his tail was a dark purple, “ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, MUTT?!” the small merman growled.

 

**_Right. Another thing he picked up from the humans…_ **

 

Mutt shrugged at his brother, looking back at him with droopy and tired sockets, “milord, i don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal out of me taking food from them.”

“NO BROTHER OF MINE IS GOING TO BECOME LAZY JUST BECAUSE THESE… SURFACE DWELLERS CAME UP WITH A LAZY WAY OF CATCHING PREY!” the smaller brother huffed and grabbed Mutt’s arm, “COME ON. WE’RE NOT GOING TO GET OUR FOOD BY JUST IDLY CHATTERING THE DAYLIGHT AWAY.” he started to drag the larger skeletal merman with him. Mutt sighed and started to lazily swim alongside his brother.

After swimming for a while, the two brothers found a school of fish. The smaller one smiled menacingly just before swimming faster than a shark on the smell of blood. The fish saw him coming and swim quickly away, he circled them cutting off any hope for escape for them. He cut right into the school, catching two in his teeth and one in each hand. His teeth cut into the tail fins of the fish making it impossible for them to escape.

Mutt watched from a distance as his brother went to catch more. The larger skeletal merman looked around and spotted a strange object. He swam down to it and discovered it was a trap for crabs. He only realized it was a trap for crustaceans when there were a lot of them crawling around inside, but couldn’t get out. Mutt investigated it to see if he could open it. He tested the metal gates and saw how they went one way, then he looked at the cord. His line of sight followed it up to the shadow bobbing on the surface of the waves.

 

**_That must be how they find them, it’s simple but whatever works._ **

 

He shrugged at his thought as he opened the gate with one hand and slipped in his hand to grab some crabs. After getting some of them, he pulled his hand back out; he let the gate close to keep the rest in. Mutt looked at the two small crabs that he managed to get with one hand.

 

**_They’ll make for a good beginning for this feast._ **

 

The larger skeleton brought up the two to his maw and chomped down on the two, making a loud crunch noise. His brother heard the sound and with a fish in his mouth, his eyelights look around for his sibling. He swam about while eating the rest of the fish until he found Mutt laying on top of the cage, finishing up the crabs he ate and went to get another. “DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER?! I SAID STOP STEALING FROM THE SURFACE DWELLERS!” He yelled at Mutt as he pulled out a large crab.

“but milord, there are so many in this trap. it’s not they’ll know how many go missing. besides, your favorite is in here.” Mutt said and pointed at a red speckled crab that had the main color of yellow. The older brother stared at the crab, hungrily.

“F-FINE, BUT IT’S ONLY BECAUSE YOU MADE A SOLID POINT. I DON’T WANT THIS TO BE A REGULAR THING, YOU’RE ALREADY SO BAD AND I DON’T WANT TO GET AS BAD AS YOU, YOU USELESS SACK OF SCALES.” He said to Mutt.

“but of course, milord.” The larger skeleton replied to his sibling.

“GOOD.” the small skeletal merman stated, then looked over the cage once, and scoffed, “SUCH A SIMPLE CONTRAPTION.” The older brother reached in and grabbed a crab that wasn’t the yellow one, “DON’T TOUCH THAT ONE, I SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST. GOT IT MUTT?”

“yes, milord.” Mutt replied, giving a weak nod.

They ate most of the crabs in the trap before they noticed a ship come by and drag up cage up. The brothers swam away from it and watched it as it disappeared above the waves. The two skeletal merman look at each other, both being satisfied and full; the large skeleton followed his brother as he swam off.

Mutt sighed as he saw the familiar pattern of coral which meant one thing to him. They were going on patrol, the large skeletal merman showed his displeasure about it. Though if he was sent to his station, Mutt wouldn’t complain; he would be able to at least sleep off his meal.

“I EXPECT YOU TO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR WHILE I VISIT THE QUEEN.” the small skeletal merman said to his brother.

 

**_Shit… he was talking?_ **

 

“...yes milord.” Mutt answered, hoping his brother wouldn’t ask if he was listening. He usually did, but he was so sleepy and full. The larger skeletal merman made a mental note, not to eat as much as he did today.

“I EXCEPT A REPORT UPON MY RETURN,” the brother said before he swam off at a great speed. Mutt waved lazily at his brother then turned to go to his station. The reefs were quiet which wasn’t odd, this was their territory. His older brother may have called an alliance with the queen, but their territory remained theirs. Mutt did get targeted every once in a while, but he proved that he was more than capable of defending himself; though he would rather laze about and sleep.

He yawned as he reached his post. It was a shabby looking stand made of driftwood. Mutt was still impressed that his brother was able to cut into it to make the edges like puzzle pieces and put it together. It was sturdy enough to withstand the ocean currents. He swam to it and behind the stand, resting his arms on the counter then his head. Mutt adjusted until he was comfortable. The skeletal merman huffed, closing his sockets until something sharp smacked him in the skull.

“fuck!” Mutt rubbed his head and looked around with a growl. He saw no one, but he did hear chirps and clicks of the dolphins nearby. The skeletal merman spotted a small object, but large enough to fit nicely in his bony hand. The item made him curious; he played around with it for a bit, finding a tiny clicky wheel, a circle that looked like an eye and a square on the back. He found another circle, to what he presumed was the top, that had a little give to it. Before he pushed it down, Mutt was bumped into. His head turned as his sockets saw a dolphin looking to play. He waved it off, more interested in figuring out what was in his hands. More dolphins gathered as he pushed down the button. The large eye blinked and made a click sound which surprised Mutt, but he noticed on the other side lit up. He turned it and saw dolphins surrounding a skeleton. Mutt thought for a moment and came up to the conclusion that it captured a moment in time. The skeletal merman explored the device some more and found many moments in time that the square showed.

One was a moving point in time, showing the surface and the city he was used to seeing from a distance and a board underneath the individual holding the device. It wasn’t a human, in fact, it was a creature that looked more like him. They had a similar skeletal structure to Mutt or at least that’s what he could tell, due to the individual wearing something black over their body. Mutt noticed that they didn’t have a tail like him. When he thought about it, the surface dwellers referred to them as legs. He continued to watch with interest as the show revealed the individual riding the wave that formed under the board. Mutt’s sockets were glued to the small square as they made it out of the closing tunnel of water. They sat back down on their board and the device was grabbed by someone else. He spotted blue scales but not a face, though the square showed the face of the one who rode the wave. Their face was similar to Mutt’s, the difference was noticeable however. The individual didn’t have fangs like he did, instead had straight teeth, a sunny and friendly disposition. The skeletal merman couldn’t help but think how precious they looked when they smiled. It looked like whoever had the device was teasing the individual, it seemed they accepted and tried to get the object back. The scene captured soon ended leaving Mutt staring at the blackness of the square with dolphins playing and blowing bubble rings. He tapped the device, thinking.

 

**_I wonder if they’ll be there tomorrow…_ **

 

He went back to his station and hid the device the best he could. After he thought it was hidden well enough, he swam off to do patrol with the dolphins following, thinking it was a game. Mutt chuckled as he found they’re interest soon faded and they swam off. He stopped and looked over his current surrounds and swam down. He came up to formation of rock and coral, making a cove. Mutt knocked on the slab that was laid out. Tentacles crawled out from behind the slab and a short figure came out to greet him.

“….. Papyrus, dear. You must stop coming by on your patrols...” the figure said.

 

**_Thank the shimmering surface, Muffet still calls me by my name._ **

 

Muffet was smaller than Mutt’s older brother, but she is one of the most venomous creatures down beneath the waves. Her petite figure rested on top of her 6 legs as 3 big blue rings were around her limbs including her delicate looking arms. She had short arms, which suited her size, that had suckers on the underside as well as on her palms. The ocean dweller’s eyes were wavy and her chromatophores formed a smile on what looked like her face. Muffet’s mantle hung down making it look like a bob haircut. There was black around the blue rings that littered her yellow body.

“don’t worry, my- milord is talking with the queen. he won’t be back for a while.” Mutt corrected himself as he spoke.

“…….. So, why are you here?…..” She questioned, her eyes studying him as he floated in front of her.

“i came across a curious item that the dolphins were playing with.” Mutt said, his sockets locked onto her eyes, “and i’m looking for a distraction… for my brother.” Muffet’s brows came up with interest.

“……. What kind of distraction? I know for a fact that a certain cycle is coming up for a particular monster species…...” Muffet said while her eye moved to look at his entire body than back to his sockets.

 

**_Shit, I forgot about that…_ **

 

“i need a few hours. i saw a beach where i was… fishing today.” Mutt said as he remembered what the humans called the activity when he observed them from the side of their vessel.

“…….Fishing?…...” The octopus monster question with a cocked head.

“yeah, it’s a term humans to catch fish. They use many means to do so. They put bait in or on something and wait for the prey to come to them.” The skeletal merman explained to the octopus monster.

“…….Sounds lazy, truly in your realm of expertise…...” Muffet deadpanned, making Mutt chuckle.

“aw, flattery will get you nowhere or so the surface dwellers say. so, how much will it cost me?” he asked. She floated over to him and her tentacle grabbed onto his hand, the suction cups bent around the phalanges, “hey, at least get me dinner first.” Mutt teased which made Muffet smirk and smack him with a different tentacle before letting go completely.

“…….Well, from what I can smell from you. You had crab and no small amount, yes?…...” She asked.

“yeah, found a large cage full of them. i think the surface dwellers used it as another form of fishing.” The skeletal merman replied, not really caring if she knows or not.

“…….Interesting. I would say get me some crabs, but I suppose that information will do…...” she said, making a mental note of what she was given.

“they do have a line following up to the surface, so they might come back for the cage.” He added.

“…….Noted. I’ll get a hold of some of my contacts…...” Muffet stated.

“no raping my brother.” Mutt growled at the octopus.

“……. Fighting with survival, no killing, correct?….” Her eyes stared at the skeletal merman as she asked her question.

“yep, you got it.” He confirmed along with a nod.

“…...Tall order…..” Muffet sighed, trying to think of a reliable contact to get a hold of for this job.

“did you expect anything less from me?” Mutt motioned to himself as he spoke, which made Muffet giggle a little.

“……..You’re lucky you’ve got looks to cover that smug humor of yours…….” She said, patting the side of his face, “…….What time do you want this order to go through?…….”

“maybe two hours before this time tomorrow.” He stated.

“…….I’ll see what I can do…….” Muffet said, retracting her hand, “…….Now, get out from my den…….” her voice went cold for she now had business to do and she needed Mutt out. He got the hint and left her, feeling a twinge of excitement in his soul for tomorrow.

As he swam back to his post, he spotted his brother making a beeline straight to him. Mutt didn’t know why he was in a rush, but nevertheless he stopped. His brother came to a sudden stop in front the larger skeletal merman, “what’s the matter, milord?” Mutt asked, genuinely curious about why he was back so soon.

“MUTT, I HAVE COME ACROSS NEWS THAT YOU’VE BEEN SLACKING!” the older brother snarled at the large skeletal merman. Mutt looked back at his smaller sibling.

“who said that milord?” He responded calmly.

“THAT’S FOR ME TO KNOW, YOU USELESS SACK OF SCALES!” His brother yelled, his second row of teeth showing as he did so.

 

**_Good to know my brother has eyes on me recently._ **

 

Mutt knew his brother had sources outside of just himself to reply upon, but to go out of his way to ask an ally to keep tabs on him wasn’t good, “what have I been slacking on, milord?”

“YOUR ROUNDS, YOU TWIT! I KNOW YOU WERE PLAYING WITH DOLPHINS AND STARING AT A CUBE OF SOME SORT! NOW BRING ME THE CUBE AND I’LL FORGIVE YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS.” the older brother said with his hand out, expecting Mutt to hand over the cube in question.

“milord, if i may ask you a simple question?” Mutt questioned, hoping to reason with his brother. He wasn’t about to give him to one thing that got him interested in the monster from the clip in time.

“HMM, ALRIGHT. I’LL HUMOR YOU.” He said with a sneer, “WHAT’S YOUR QUESTION?”

“why would i play with dolphins, milord?” Mutt asked, making his brother freeze as the gears in his head started to turn, “it would be too much effort for me to do such a thing.” he added, carefully watching his brother think.

“I WOULD HIGHLY DOUBT MY SOURCE WOULD LIE TO ME...” his brother said with doubt crawling into his thoughts.

 

**_Good, he’s starting to doubt…_ **

 

“milord, you have also caught me returning to my station, where else would I be going?” The larger skeletal merman asked his sibling, his mind curious as to how long the ally stuck around for.

“WELL, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THEN?!” the smaller merman said.

“where else, milord? on patrol. i’ll admit there were dolphins, but they smacked me with something and wouldn’t leave me be even when i had swam away. i guarantee someone along the radiant reef spotted me swimming away from them.” Mutt said. He didn’t lie, but he kept information from his brother in order for his mind to fill in the blanks.The older brother hums, his eyelights looking down as his hand came to his chin.

“WELL, I BELIEVE I’LL HAVE TO INVESTIGATE YOUR CLAIMS FURTHER MUTT, BUT FOR NOW I’LL FORGIVE YOU SINCE YOU DO APPEAR TO BE DOING YOUR JOB...” he stared at Mutt, studying for any kind of change in the skeletal merman in front of him. To his dismay, Mutt didn’t allow his relief to show on his face.

“you’re so gracious, milord.” The larger skeletal merman said.

“I KNOW I AM, NOW GO BACK TO YOUR STATION BEFORE MY GENEROSITY RUNS OUT.” The older brother responded with a smirk at first, like what his younger sibling said stroked his ego, but it quickly faded as he waved him off. “I EXPECT YOU TO STAY THERE AS I INVESTIGATE YOUR CLAIMS.”

“yes, milord.” Mutt said as he swam to his station. Upon arriving to his station, he noticed something off. Usually the currents shift the sand as the foot of the station, but it looked like it was dug at. The merman swims up to it and find the entire thing was dug up and dug around. Mutt remained cool-headed, despite his inner turmoil.

 

**_Shit, shit, shit! Please tell me they didn’t find it. If they have it then brother will punish me for sure. Not to mention my plan for tomorrow will go to waste!_ **

 

Mutt was grateful for the webbing between his phalanges, it made it easier to move sand back. He started moving sand and felt something off. Not trying to raise suspicion in case he was being watched, his bony appendages dug into the sand while moving. The shape was familiar, Mutt sighed in relief as he realized it was the device. Whoever dug up his station didn’t sift through the sand. Mutt settled in while still hiding the device. His mind raced as he thought of where to hide it without being noticed. He decided it would best if he stayed put. Mutt waited for a while before he noticed movement, a shadow that was much larger than his brother’s. The merman remained still, but was ready to strike if they were hostile. That moment never came to be as it swam away.

Time passed slowly as Mutt took a nap, the light on the waves above started dimming. The waters were calm as fish went to their shelters for the night. It would have remained quiet until Mutt’s brother came to check on him, “YOU LAZY SACK OF SCALES! YOU’RE SLEEPING ON THE JOB!” His brother snarled as his grabbed Mutt’s radius and ulna. He pulled on them, making a sleepy Mutt turn to his short sibling.

“yes, it does appear that way milord, but i’ve been aware of all residents that have passed here.” Mutt responded then yawned.

“OH REALLY?! THEN TELL ME WHO PASSED HERE AN HOUR BEFORE SUNDOWN.” his brother crossed his arms, staring at Mutt.

“the whiskers family, milord.” he replied immediately. Mutt knew that the family met together in front of his station to go back home around that time every day. He thought that it was because they thought he was sleeping.

“HUH. WELL HOW ABOUT AN HOUR AFTER RETURNING TO YOUR STATION THEN?” the small skeletal merman asked, becoming slightly irritated.

“depends, i had to move sand back around my station and since it was removed for some reason.” His brother twitched a little from hearing that, “outside of that, i saw someone trying to hide themselves. couldn’t get a good look at them before they swam off.” Mutt finished, looking at his sibling, “milord… have i done something to earn mistrust from you?”

“SILENCE, MUTT, I DO NOT NEED TO TELL YOU REASONS FOR MY DECISIONS.” His grip on Mutt’s bones tightened as he spoke, “BUT I SUPPOSE YOU HAVE BEEN TRUTHFUL TO ME.” the small merman let go of his younger brother’s bones, “I, THE MALICIOUS SANS, HAVE COME TO GIVE YOU A REWARD.”

“oh, milord, you don’t need to trouble yourself with such things. i’m grateful that you would even consider.” Mutt replied, just wanting to go back to sleep.

“I KNOW THIS IS A BIG DEAL FOR YOU, MUTT. SO, LET US GO HOME.” Sans said to Mutt, the younger brother looked surprised. It has been a while since they swam home together. Sure they swam together, but to was always for work or hunting; which Mutt was too lazy to actively do. The last time he could remember was when he just had his striped coral bracer removed to say that he was an adult now.

“i… thank you, milord.” Mutt said and slowly got up, secretly hiding the device within his stocky ribs. He used his magic to hide the shape and size.

“MWEHEHE OF COURSE! PRESENTING MYSELF AS A REWARD IS ALMOST TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE, BUT KNOW THIS MUTT. I ONLY DO THIS BECAUSE YOU DID WELL TODAY, UNLIKE OTHERS.” Sans stated as he swam towards their home. Mutt shortly followed, knowing this wasn’t much of a reward, but felt more like an apology for spying on him. When he thought about it, it made Mutt feel a little guilty for tomorrow, but only a little.

It didn’t take the two mermen long to reach an opening that led to a cavern underneath. The cave wasn’t big, but large enough for the two brothers to move around without bumping into each other. The were two paths leading to their room. The fabrics draping from the opening of the left room was Sans' while the right was partially blocked by an old metal door, it looked more like it was placed there and forgotten. That was Mutt's room. The older brother huffed as he looked at his taller sibling, “WELL, TONIGHT IS PEACEFUL, NOT A SINGLE BASTARD BRAVE ENOUGH TO ATTACK US.” he stated with a groan.

“were you expecting a fight milord?” Mutt asked. He was still feeling drained even after his nap, but he wanted to show Sans that he was listening. Sans looked like he was going to pout.

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE IN TOP SHAPE IF NO ONE PICKS A FIGHT WITH US?!”

 

**_Oh, don’t worry, bro. Wait for tomorrow._ **

 

“i’m sure there’s someone out there, planning and waiting for the perfect opportunity to take you on milord.” The large skeletal merman reassured the smaller one, the twinge of guilt he felt earlier was replaced with a bit of pride that it was going to be a good surprise for Sans.

“YES… AND WHEN THEY DO STRIKE, I’LL BURY THEM AND HUMILIATE THEM!” Sans said before a maniacal laugh, “I SHOULD THINK STRATEGY!” He swam towards his room and looked back, “DON’T EVEN THINK OF DISTURBING ME, MUTT!”

“i wouldn’t dream of it, milord.” Mutt responded. Sans smiled and passed through the drapes. The skeletal merman yawned and slipped through the gap between the door and the path. He looked at his room, it was pretty bare except for a large patch of dead sponge. When it was alive, it was dark gray but now it was a yellow brown. His brother was disgusted by Mutt for first bringing it in, but it made for great bedding. He swam and laid down, pulling out the device from his ribs. He glanced at the path to make sure his brother wasn’t going to enter, then again Sans was far into his strategies to care about what Mutt was doing. He turned on the device and watched the clip again, studying what little formations appeared and the cityscape. His sockets slowly closed, seeing the skeletal monster's smile as he drifted off into his dreams.

The dreams Mutt would normally have didn’t haunt him that night. Instead he dreamt of the cute monster on their board from the clip. Mutt felt embarrassed for dreaming of them in the short time he got the device. He couldn’t help but being swept away by his imagination. Sure, they didn’t say much and smiled when looking at him. Mutt reached up, feeling their cervical vertebrae before feeling the back of their skull and pulled them in to have their teeth touch. The act itself wasn’t much, but Mutt felt a surge of excitement pulse through his body. He kept pulling them in until they were finally in the water when they fell off their board. Mutt lightly panted as the cute skeletal monster in front of him popped their head out of the water.

He brought them in close, feeling their bones through the thin layer of fabric. Mutt started to tear into the fabric causing a look of surprise to appear on the monster’s face. He sunk down a little and summoned his tongue with his magic. The burnt orange tongue licked the ribs of the surface dweller, making them squirm in his grasp. He could imagine their stifled moans through the water as they kept their head above the waves. This only made him more excited. Mutt continued to tear away the fabric slowly until he saw their pelvis bone. He leaned in licking the arch of the bone then giving a soft scrape to it with his fangs. The shiver felt though his phalanges from the monster in his arms had his soul aching for more. His claws tore the fabric away, their entire lower region exposed except for their legs. The skeletal monster moved their hands in the way, but that didn’t stop him. Mutt licked their carpals and grabbed their hand; he moved his head closer, putting their phalanges in his mouth. He played with the attached bones in his mouth, coiling his tongue around them as his pulled them out. They shivered again as he gently moved the other hand out of the way, licking their pubis. Mutt’s dick peeked out of the slit of his transparent base, level to his own pubis. The shape was tentacle-like but Mutt only saw dolphin’s penis as an example. He continued to lick the cartilage as his member grew and twitched with need. His licking stopped when he felt their magic stir. Mutt raised up in the water, keeping the monster close to him.

They were blushing, what he could only assume their magic color, a bright orange. Mutt pressed his teeth into their's again, but this time he rubbed his dick into their pubis. He thrusted slowly as he licked the skeleton’s teeth to cox them into opening their mouth. The skeleton slowly let their mouth open and Mutt slid his tongue in. His arms squeezed them as they both panted from the shared kiss. Mutt couldn’t stop himself as his thrusts increased in pace, making the cute monster in his arms moan. He wanted more, he needed more.

“WAKE UP, YOU DISGUSTING MUTT!” his brother’s voice rang out. Mutt opened his sockets, looked at Sans then rolled over to bury his face in the sponges under him. “I’M GLAD YOU HAD THE DECENCY TO HIDE YOUR DICK FROM MY SIGHT, BUT YOU BETTER NOT FALL ASLEEP AGAIN.” the large merman let out an irritated huff as he felt his throbbing member rubbed against the squishy dead porifera.

 

**_Great… bro, please go the fuck away…_ **

 

“my _apologies,_ milord. i’ll fix it right away.” Mutt said with a bit more sarcastic than he would have liked, but he was about to hump the fuck out of his bed and he didn’t give a flying fuck if his big brother was in his room or not.

“ARE YOU GIVING ME ATTITUDE, MUTT?” Sans growled, looking for a proper apology from his little brother. Mutt unburied his face and locked eyes with his brother. His hips started to thrust into the sponge, the soft ridges against his dick felt so good. “M-MUTT, STOP THAT! I ORDER YOU!” Sans said as a deep purple hue started to flare up across his cheekbones. His little brother didn’t listen as his thrusting started becoming more vigorous and he started to pant, “Y-YOU DISGUST ME! I EXPECT YOU OUTSIDE YOUR ROOM ONCE YOU'RE DONE!” Sans said, slowly swimming backwards with blush on his face as he watched Mutt humping. He gulped and finally pushed himself around and swam away.

Mutt closed his sockets and imagined what the cute skeleton face would look like if he was fucking them instead of dead sponges. He grabbed smaller pieces of sponge, that fit in his hands, and rolled to his back. His hands wrapped the porifera around his member and started jerking himself off. What would be they be like? They looked so innocent, it made him want to mess that up. He let out a low growl as his hips bucked.

 

**_Fuck… fuck… so close…_ **

 

Mutt’s soul thumped in excitement as he imagined cumming all over their bones and face. That image was enough for his tail to strike his bed, thrusting his dick up and shooting his load. He groaned loudly and started to come back from his high. His apricot-colored cum floated through the water and slowly floated down onto him. Mutt panted and swiped the cum off of him with the sponges in hand. He tossed the porifera aside and realized something.

 

**_Oh shit, where’s the device?…_ **

 

He had a moment of panic until Mutt felt something shift under his arm. Mutt looked at where it was and saw the little square device. The skeletal merman breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing it. He grabbed it and tried to turn it on, but the screen remained black. His mind was trying to figure out what was wrong with it until his thought process brought him back to reality.

 

**_Right… my brother is waiting…_ **

 

Mutt sighed as he swam off his bed and hid the device in his ribcage again. He slowly made his way out and slid between the door and the cavern wall. His sockets spotted his brother muttering something to himself, but soon stopped as he saw Mutt, “W-WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, MUTT?” Sans stuttered as he was trying to calm himself again.

“nothing, milord. i’ve come as ordered.” Mutt said with a shrug.

“RIGHT. IT SLIPPED MY MIND THAT OUR CYCLE IS COMING SOON, BUT THAT’S NOT UNTIL NEXT WEEK, MUTT!” the small skeletal merman seemed to regain his composure. The younger sibling didn’t pay him no mind as he was used to his brother yelling at him.

“do pardon me, milord. i wasn’t aware of...” Mutt looked Sans in the sockets as he continued, “my appendage’s throbbing appearance til you woke me from my slumber.” He chuckled as he gave him a cocky smirk.

“ENOUGH!” Sans growled. He muttered something quickly under his breath. Before his little brother could ask what he said, he moved on, “WE HAVE PATROL MUTT, I EXPECT YOU TO NOT SLACK OFF WHILE I’M WITH YOU.”

“right, milord...” the large skeletal merman replied. He remained silent after as he couldn’t find what else to say.

They two swam their way out of their home and scanned the areas that they swam by. Mutt looked up towards the surface to judge the sun in the sky. It wasn’t time before the contacts of Muffet’s to show up yet. He found that he was getting too eager to find the skeleton from the surface. His sight went back to scanning the terrain before his brother could turn away to scold him for not doing his job. At some point, he zoned out. He noticed that his brother was saying something before he was tackled into the coral below. “MUTT!” Sans shouted as he started to dart towards his little brother’s assailant, but his tail was grabbed and thrown in the other direction by another one that hid until it was the right time.

“So, you’re Mutt?” the assailant asked as he caught Mutt’s cervical vertebrae. Mutt glared at him. His assailant was the same size as him, but built like an orca. The aquatic monster had the coloration of the killer whale too, Mutt realized he was a different sub-species of merfolk like him and his brother.

“who’s askin’?” The large skeletal monster retorted with his own question, getting ready to strike.

“Muffet’s contacts.” He whispered. Mutt’s sockets widened and gave a firm nod. The orca-looking merman loosed his grip on the skeletal monster’s neck. “can you kick up some sand? It makes for good cover.”

“right, close your eyes then.” Mutt whispered back, grabbing a handful of sand and smacking him with it, “we got to make it convincing even though i thought she was only sending one.” he muttered to the contact as he kicked up more sand.

“Fake it now, talk later.” The orca merman swiped his tail at Mutt. Mutt responded with a guttural growl as he quickly swam and wrapped himself around the contact.

“can’t have my… milord think i’m faking it too much...” the skeletal merman said as he tore into Muffet’s contact. He howled in pain as he grabbed the skeleton by his ribs and threw him off of him. Mutt caught himself and swam down, he glanced in his brother’s direction. Sans had a wide smile and had some scuff marks from his fight from his opponent, who looked like an eel.

The orca monster swam overhead, watching an irritated look on his face. Mutt shot out of his hiding place and swam out further than where his brother was fighting. The contact spotted him and followed. They swam out a ways before stopping.

“Man, those claws are no joke.” The orca monster hissed as he touched the wound.

“yeah, sorry about that but i’m curious. did muffet really send you?” Mutt was still on edge about this contact, he thought Muffet would only send one.

“Well, it’s either answer and make a good enough excuse to survive her or do what she asks.” The orca laughed, “I also wasn’t going to let my best mate face **the** Sans alone for a long time.”

“right, i shouldn’t keep you. from the look of it, my- milord will be tearing into him soon if you don’t.” Mutt said.

“… I find it strange you call him that, but it’s not my business.” The orca monster shrugged as he spoke.

“don’t die and don’t kill him, remember.” The skeletal merman said in a chilling tone.

“Right, right.” Muffet’s contact said before he started swimming back to where Sans and his friend was fighting.

Mutt watched the orca monster swim out of sight, he made sure the contact didn’t come back after him. The skeletal merman swam to where he went fishing, in hopes of coming closer to his destination. He continued until he found a familiar patch of coral and rock. Mutt swam to the surface and looking out among the waves. The city was in the distance, he turned his head and looked and the formations around the city. His soul thumped with excitement as he recognized that that was the city the skeleton monster had in the background. He began swimming towards it, as he did, he felt the current change. It felt like the water was circulating, the waves was getting taller until it formed a wave. Mutt swam against it to prevent himself from following the wave and crashing into the ocean floor. When the wave collapsed, he swam out and noticed something on the surface. The shape was odd, so he investigated a little ways away. When his head broke the surface and he saw two monsters on boards.

“Aw come on, Papyrus. I’m sorry I messed with your camera… and dolphin’s just happened to steal it...” The blue fish monster said to the skeleton monster.

 

**_Their name is the same as mine? Interesting._ **

 

Papyrus sighed and looked at the blue fish monster, “UNDYNE, IT’S FINE. IT WAS USED TO REMEMBER OUR BEACH DAY, BUT WE’LL HAVE MORE NEXT TIME! RIGHT?” they reassured their friend. Undyne nodded and gave a giant toothy grin.

“YOU BET!” They said back to Papyrus.

 

**_They’re loud like my bro, but they’re kind and sound so cute._ **

 

Mutt lightly blushed as the two continued to talk, “I wanted to ask you, Papyrus, why did you bring your brother along?” Undyne asked pointing at down at Papyrus’ board.

 

**_What?_ **

 

The skeletal merman swam a little over and saw what the monster was point at. It looked like a blue mound than it sat up revealing a shorter skeleton. From the height alone reminded Mutt of his brother.

“trust me, the kid wouldn’t stop talking about it when pap did it yesterday with them. so here i am...” the brother said.

“WELL, I’M PROUD THAT YOU’RE TAKING A STEP FORWARD, BROTHER.” Papyrus told the smaller skeleton.

“yeeaaahhh, about that, bro...” the shorter skeleton said as blue sweat formed on his skull.

 

**_Okay, he’s a brother too..._ **

 

“NYEH?” Papyrus looked down at his brother as the blue clad skeleton vanished, which surprised Mutt, “SANS!”

 

**_Seriously, his bro’s name is Sans too?_ **

 

Mutt saw the short skeleton waving at them from the shore. The two monsters on their boards give a groan, “I didn’t think he’d be so scared of the ocean.” Undyne said.

“I THINK HE’S SCARED OF WHAT’S IN IT.” Papyrus replied. The two continued talking back and forth as Mutt looked around. He noticed they weren’t the only two out here on the water. There were two others, both human, they were wearing similar suit that Papyrus and Undyne were sporting.

Mutt felt a pull on the water and the individual looked in his direction. He panicked and quickly dropped under the waves. He looked up and noticed they were moving towards a forming wave. The clip played in his mind.

 

**_Right, they ride the large waves._ **

 

Mutt stayed under the surface watching them ride up the smaller waves until a bigger formed. Papyrus paddled to catch the start of it. Mutt noticed the wave was growing, it was large enough for him to swim in it and that’s what he did. He swam up and saw Papyrus was already riding the wave. The skeleton’s hand was skimming the water. Mutt couldn’t help himself as he reached out and touched his fingers gently with his claws. Papyrus jumped, withdrawing his hand and looked to his side. Mutt couldn’t swim away while he was in the wave, so they locked sockets. He became embarrassed as he swam, now that the monster he was interested in was getting a good eyeful of him.

The skeletal merman looked away and noticed a human was riding over. He pointed and Papyrus noticed the human but couldn’t do anything. The skeleton maneuvered his board to try to avoid them. The wave caught the board and flipped him into the water. Mutt was about to try to get him until he heard the human say, “Stupid monster,” and laughed. He saw red as he grabbed the human’s board and dragged them back making the wave catch them both. Mutt locked his sockets on the human and growled as he pulled them in close. He dug his claws into them, but stopped when he saw Papyrus struggling to get to the surface. The skeletal merman pushed the human further down as he swam to the skeleton. He got to him and started to swim with him to the shore but something was dragging on Papyrus, slowing Mutt down. Mutt looked and saw the line contacting him to the board. With his sharp claws he cut the line and swam faster than he ever had in his life.

The water started getting shallower, Mutt continued until the water under them was barely there. Mutt pulled Papyrus up as far as he could to get him away from the water. The skeletal merman looked the skeleton over and noticed he wasn’t moving as much as he should be or assumed he should be. Papyrus had his sockets closed and he was limp. The skeletal merman moved in closer and tried to check on Papyrus’ magic. Mutt could barely feel it, so he panicked. His claws tore the fabric off of the skeleton’s sternum. He needed to be as close to Papyrus’ SOUL without pulling it out. Mutt gathered his magic into his hand and sent into the skeleton to give him a boost. He didn’t know what the surface monster’s equivalent to turning to sea foam was, but he wasn’t going to let Papyrus die from this. Mutt couldn’t understand why he got so attached so quickly, but he felt a relief when the skeleton coughed and opened his sockets. Papyrus panted as he looked at the area around them. When Mutt noticed him scanning the beach; he realized this wasn’t the beach where there were surface dwellers and from his memory of looking at the city from far away, this was a cove not far from the beach. He felt Papyrus’ gaze on him and became nervous.

“ _are you okay_ _?_ ” Mutt asked. Papyrus gave him a confused look.

 

**_Right. I need to use surface language…_ **

 

“are you okay?” The skeletal merman asked again.

“Y-YES! THANKS TO YOU, I’M SURE!” Papyrus said with a smile, truly thankful to Mutt, “BUT UM, WHERE ARE WE?” He asked.

“we’re not far from the beach...” Mutt looked down as he said that.

“WELL, I HAVE A QUESTION.” the skeleton said. The skeletal merman looked at him.

“what is it?” Mutt looked at Papyrus as he questioned.

“ARE YOU A MERMAID?” Papyrus inquired, looking like he had stars in his sockets as he got closer. Mutt blushed lightly and laughed.

 

**_God, he’s so cute._ **

 

“heh, yes and no.” He replied.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” The skeleton popped a brow.

“well, I might have both organs of a male and female, but I prefer merman.” Mutt answered cooly which made Papyrus blush.

“O-OH.” the skeleton looked like he was mulling over a question, but then decided to ask, “THEN WHAT’S YOUR NAME?”

“papyrus,” Mutt said, trying to not smile because that was the skeleton’s name too.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?” Papyrus said, surprised.

“heh, it’s my name too.” the skeletal merman answered honestly.

“WHAT?!” The skeleton monster said while processing the information he was given, “WOWIE! WHAT A COINCIDENCE!”

“but, my brother usually calls me mutt.” Mutt added

“WHY?” Papyrus asked as his voice was laced with concern, the skeletal merman only shrugged as an answer. The salt water that masked Papyrus’ scent had slowly faded from him and Mutt was starting to notice.

 

**_He smells so good._ **

 

Mutt leaned in and smelled the skeleton’s cervical vertebrae. He pulled away slightly to see a orange hue dusting his cheekbones.

 

**_I wasn’t that far off._ **

 

The skeletal merman smiled warmly at Papyrus as he started to speak, “UM, WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“heh, sorry, it’s just you smell so good. i just...” Mutt leaned on Papyrus as he took another sniff.

“I-I KNOW I’M IRRESISTIBLE, BUT PLEASE! WE CANNOT THROW AWAY EVERYTHING FROM THE DATING MANUAL!” Papyrus stated while putting his hands on Mutt’s shoulders to try to pry him off. Mutt was quick to slip his palms into the skeleton’s; he leaned back to pull them to his teeth and pressed them to Papyrus’ phalanges. Papyrus’ blush grew brighter, “Please?” the skeleton was unsure of what to do as he said that in a softer tone.

 

**_Sweet starfish, how is he so cute?_ **

 

Mutt continued his toothy kisses along one of Papyrus’ radius and ulna to his humerus. He felt the slight shiver of the skeleton’s bones as he let out a soft ‘nyeh’ before turning his face away from Mutt. He put his webbed hand on Papyrus’ sternum, Mutt felt the skeleton’s magic humming through his phalanges. Mutt pressed his teeth into Papyrus’ cheekbone, Papyrus turned to face him with widened sockets; then the skeletal merman pecked the skeleton’s teeth with his.

Papyrus put a hand on Mutt’s shoulder, “I-I don’t know what y-you’re doing to me? I-!” Mutt leaned in and pressed his teeth against the skeleton’s, putting feeling into it. His other hand came up and held the back of Papyrus’ head, keeping from their kiss from breaking. Papyrus’ hand moved down, lightly stroking the merman’s ribs. Mutt shivered, slowly breaking their kiss to look at the skeleton with half-lidded sockets. “S-sorry, did that hurt?” Papyrus asked, feeling a bit heated himself.

“no, stars, no. the opposite actually.” Mutt said as he lightly panted. Papyrus looked him over and saw the merman’s dick peeking out of the slit over his pelvis. The skeleton softly gulped as his hand gently raked over Mutt’s ribs. Mutt shivered again, “hey, this feels like you want me to do more.” he cooed as Papyrus’ blush spread.

“What?! No! Don’t be- NYEH!” Papyrus jumped, stopping what he was saying as Mutt summoned his tongue and licked the skeleton’s cervical vertebrae. Mutt’s hand on Papyrus’ sternum moved down until he snagged on more fabric from the suit. His fangs lightly scraped the monster’s collarbone as his claws dug into and tore more of the fabric away. He already felt Papyrus’ magic stir through the tips of his claws. Mutt’s growing member throbbed with need, but he wanted to savor this; secretly hoping he could stay with the skeleton.

Papyrus gasped as he looked down, seeing bits of his suit in the claws of Mutt; then watched the skeletal merman dragging his burnt orange tongue on his sternum and pressed toothy kisses into it. Mutt felt his soul thumped with joy as he felt the excitement coming off of Papyrus’ magic. He continued his trail of toothy kisses down the skeleton’s sternum until Papyrus stopped him. The skeleton hand grabbed the merman’s jawline and lifted it up, bumping their teeth together; which gave them both pain. Papyrus recoiled, having a small tear form at one of his sockets as Mutt chuckled lightly.

 

**_He probably wanted to do something too._ **

 

Mutt reached over and guided him back into a toothy kiss. He broke their kiss and asked, “can you summon a tongue?” Papyrus fiddled with his phalanges.

“Y-yes?” the skeleton replied as he looked away for a moment before being gently guided back to face Mutt.

“it’s okay if you can’t.” the merman smiled gently. He didn’t care if he did or not. Mutt just wanted to make Papyrus feel good.

“Y-YES! I CAN!” Papyrus raised his voice, surprising Mutt. He summoned an orange glowing tongue and showed Mutt, “SEE!”

“yeah, i see it.” Mutt said as he leaned in and licked the orange tongue with his. Papyrus quickly withdrew it back into his mouth with his sockets wide. Mutt licked the skeleton’s incisors before pressing his teeth into them. Their gazes locked with each other, Mutt pressed his teeth into Papyrus’ cheekbone. The look he was giving the skeleton was a silent request to open his mouth. Papyrus gave a soft ‘nyeh’ as he slowly parted his teeth. Mutt moved in, giving Papyrus’ incisors another lick before slipping his tongue into his mouth. The burnt orange tongue touched the skeleton’s and coaxed it to twisting and entangling one another. Papyrus let out a little moan into their kiss as Mutt’s hands explored his back. There was a puckered line along Papyrus’ spine, the skeletal merman followed it up to the top to the neck line of the suit. His claw caught on a tag, when he trying to unhook it, the suit started opening up. Mutt continued opening it until his claw was unstuck from the tab.

Papyrus shivered from the gentle caress of his exposed spine by Mutt’s hands. The skeleton started moving his hands to do the same. Mutt thumped his tail as Papyrus’ nervous touches gently went over each of his vertebrae.

 

**_Shit, he’s so cute. He is too adorable._ **

 

Mutt ached for more, grinding his length into Papyrus’ covered pubis. The skeleton broke their kiss and gasped in surprise from the sensation. He looked at Mutt with half lidded sockets then looked down. Mutt could tell that he was feeling shy, but he didn’t want to stop. He must have had a dejected look on his face because Papyrus was the one to give him a toothy kiss this time. The two stared at each other for a moment before going back to making out. Mutt’s claws tore more of the suit off of Papyrus until his phalanges felt the skeleton’s iliac crest. The merman leaned into Papyrus until he was laying down on the sandy beach. Mutt broke their kiss, panting over him and looking at the skeleton’s body. He found that his ivory bones to be the most beautiful that he has ever seen.

Mutt felt the cooling sensation of the ocean water rocking up to where they were. The sand that was sticking to his tail was washing off. He was grateful that the waves were coming up to where they were because he didn’t like the feel of sand on his tail; he also didn’t want it on his full mast member either. That would have been a bad time. Mutt started making a trail of toothy kisses down Papyrus’ body again. He made sure he kissed the skeleton’s sternum like before, the edge of his ribs, his spine, the top of his iliac crest.

“W-wait...” Papyrus said softly as he continued to blush, “I.. don’t think you’ll.. like what you see… mine… isn’t like yours.” Mutt was confused when he said that.

“honestly, i don’t care what you have. i… feel like you would be just as cute and adorable to me even if you had nothing.” Mutt reassured the skeleton as he looked at him lovingly. He couldn’t explain to Papyrus why he felt so strongly, because he didn’t know why himself.

“I’m not adorable...” Papyrus muttered and looked at he was pouting.

 

**_Fuck you, yes you are!_ **

 

Mutt placed his hand over the bulge growing through Papyrus’ suit. Papyrus squirmed under the touch and tried to block his vision from seeing Mutt palm his magic. The merman was careful to not hurt the skeleton as his claws tore the fabric away from formed mass. Papyrus’ dick sprung out and stood tall, it was as big as Mutt’s, but the shape was different. So, he took a shot in the dark, “so, is this what a human’s penis looks like?” Mutt asked as he stared at the glowing orange appendage with interest. Papyrus give a little nod as he felt like he was going to explode from embarrassment. “interesting~.” Mutt said before he moved down and licked the throbbing shaft. The skeleton let out a breathy moan which caught him by surprise as he was quick to cover his mouth. The merman looked up in shock from the sound.

 

**_That’s what he sounds like when he moans?… It’s better than what I imagined._ **

 

Mutt started to smile mischievously as he lightly scraped the tip with his teeth. Papyrus jolted and muffled a moan as his femurs trembled from the sensation. The skeletal merman took the skeleton’s length into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it. Papyrus adjusted himself and looked down at Mutt with a needy sockets. Mutt started to bob his head up and down as he sucked him off. The skeleton panted and let out a moan before his hand came up again to cover his mouth. Papyrus’s muffled moans only stirred Mutt up more. His claws ripped more of the fabric to reveal that the skeleton did more than make as ecto-dick appear. He also made an entrance that Mutt was already planning on working on. Mutt teased the tight hole with the tip of his phalange, Papyrus gasped, “W-WAIT!” he told the merman who had stopped sucking and popped the skeleton’s dick out of his mouth.

“what’s the matter?” Mutt asked, rubbing his cheekbone against the twitching member.

“I… I’m… uh..” The skeleton was trying to find the right words.

 

**_Does he not like it?_ **

 

“do you hate this?” the merman asked, looking dejected.

“N-no… but I’m.. scared” Papyrus voice trailed off as if he hurt his pride in some way when he said that.

“i know, i have claws and i’ve been using them to tear apart what you’ve been wearing.” Mutt sat up, “i don’t want to hurt you, so let me use another means.” Before Papyrus could saying anything, the merman pick him up by the pelvis and brought his face down, licking his glowing ecto-entrance. The skeleton trembled as he moaned out as Mutt’s tongue caressed and wet his hole. He continued to lick until he felt Papyrus relaxed against his ecto-muscle. Mutt’s tongue poked and probed his entrance, listening to the moans of the skeleton. He dove his tongue in, feeling Papyrus tighten around him. Papyrus put his hands on Mutt’s skull as he panted wildly.

“Stop! It’s too much! AH!” Papyrus cried and came when Mutt curled him tongue, hitting a sensitive spot. The skeleton shook as he watched the merman pulled out his flexible organ from his hole.

“are you okay?” Mutt asked as he slowly put the skeleton back down. Papyrus shivered and panted as he tried to get together his thoughts. The skeletal merman felt guilty for letting his excitement get to him. He reached up and caressed Papyrus’ cheekbone gently with his thumb. His hand withdrew and reached up into his own rib cage and pulled out the camera, “i’m sorry, i wanted to see you and maybe return this, but...” He set down the camera next to Papyrus, he couldn’t find the words to continue anymore. Mutt slowly backed away until the skeleton caught his radius and ulna. Papyrus slowly got up, still shivering.

“What about you?” the skeleton asked.

“what about me?” Mutt gave a rebuttal, then noticed where Papyrus’ gaze was going to “i’ll be fine...” he said, trying to move his raging tentacle-like hard on out of sight.

“I can help you, in some way?” Papyrus offered, unsure of what he should do.

“oh starfish, trust me i want more than what you think..” Mutt said as a burnt orange color dusted his cheekbones.

“T-then please?” the skeleton said as he reached over, but the merman caught his hand this time.

“do you know what you’re saying?” Mutt leaned in as he spoke, his thumping hard and hanging on any word Papyrus said. The merman was really trying his best not to for himself unto the skeleton, but he knew he fucked that up already.

“I AM NOT A BABY BONES, I KNOW WHAT IS IMPLIED HERE!” Papyrus spoke loudly when he yanked his hand out of the grip of the merman. Mutt pressed his teeth into Papyrus’ and pushed him to the ground. They continued to kiss while Mutt slammed his tail on the ground to move his dick over Papyrus’ entrance, slicking it up with his thick pre-cum. The merman shuttered with anticipation as he grinded against him. He felt Papyrus’ dick get hard again from the friction.

“please let me...” he broke the kiss and said with a whimper. Papyrus blushed brightly as he closed his sockets and gave a nod. Mutt’s soul soared, he lined his dick up with the skeleton’s hole and thrusted in.

Mutt let out a groan mixed with a growl while Papyrus screamed out. The merman stopped as he felt himself get close from the intense pulse of pleasure that was surging through him. Papyrus was trying to catch his breath, letting out small moans while Mutt felt his tight hole adjusting to him.

 

**_Fuck, this is the best I’ve ever felt_ **

 

The merman shifted and grinded into the skeleton under him. Papyrus moaned as he squirmed under him. Mutt started to slowly pump into Papyrus; the skeleton shivered, moving his hands to muffle his moans. Before he could, Mutt took his hands and pinned them down. Mutt leaned down and connected their teeth together. Papyrus opened his mouth and licked Mutt’s incisors; which coaxing him to open his, locking into a deep kiss as Mutt thrusted into him. The skeleton moaned into their kiss, wrapping his legs around the skeletal merman whose thrusting was becoming more vigorous.

The sensation built up for the mermen as Papyrus tightened around Mutt’s tentacle-like shaft. Mutt shuttered, his member wanting release but he held back. He bucked a little harder what he had been doing, but Mutt had found the skeleton’s sweet spot. Papyrus’ sockets widen, breaking their kiss to scream in ecstasy. He tightened up, his dick twitching about to cum until Mutt grabbed it and squeezed to the point where he couldn’t. The skeleton grabbed at Mutt’s hand, trying to get him to let go.

“PLEASE?!” Papyrus cried. The merman leaned in giving a toothy kiss to his cheekbone.

“stay with me a little longer, angelfish.” Mutt panted. He thrusted into Papyrus’ sweet spot. His cries were loud and his dick was dripping with precum that trailed down Mutt’s phalanges. Mutt groaned as Papyrus hooked his free hand into the merman’s ribs.

 

**_Shit… I can’t…_ **

 

Mutt let go of Papyrus’ aching member as he slammed his tail and gave a final thrust. They both came as the orgasm tore through them. Papyrus shot his load and covered Mutt’s sternum as well as some of his ribs in light orange magic. Mutt looked down, scraping off the cum and licking it off of his phalanges. Papyrus was shivering under him, his sockets remaining half lidded while he was catching his breath. Mutt looked him over and backed up to pull out. After moving the skeleton’s legs, he retracted his dick, leaving apricot-colored cum to ooze out of Papyrus’ hole. He shivered at the sight, tempted to go down and clean him up.

“PAPYRUS! ARE YOU THERE?” Mutt froze as he heard Undyne’s voice cut through the air. His gaze looked down at Papyrus, who was also frozen. He leaned in and gave Papyrus a hug.

“i can’t stay,” Mutt whispered. His body refusing to let the skeleton go, but he forced himself to let go and looked Papyrus in the sockets, “i promise i’ll be back, i...”

“bro! please say something! anything!” Mutt started to panic as Papyrus’ brother shouted, sounding close. Papyrus sat himself up, grabbing Mutt’s shoulders and giving them a squeeze to get his attention.

“Go. I trust you won’t break your word.” The skeleton said, reassuring the skeletal merman. Mutt nodded and pushed him back enough to get enough water under him to swim away. While under the water, he heard cheers and yells. He peeked out from the water having a far distance away from the shore. Mutt saw his friend and brother hug him and others soon joined. Other monsters he’s never seen before along with a small human. He smiled as he sunk back down under the waves. His soul ached, he felt it pull towards the skeleton monster, but he couldn’t stay. Mutt had to go back to check on his brother, his home, and maybe think of a way to sneak away. He pondered how Papyrus’ brother vanished and reappeared on the shore.

 

**_Maybe I should see if I can do it too._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: GooeyGore
> 
> Hello! Thank you for reading this potential One-shot. Yes, you heard, right. This one-shot has the potential to become a series, but I won't put my energy into something people don't want to read, so I'm going to be putting up a poll. I will be putting here at the bottom of the notes. There is going to be another one-shot but told from Papyrus' perspective.   
> Edit: I'm sorry everyone but the only continuation is going to be Papyrus' POV and maybe one other chapter.


End file.
